Lee Everett (Video Game)
Lee Everett is an original character and the main protagonist in The Walking Dead Video Game. He had a brother, B. Everett who lived back in his hometown looking after the family business. Character Lee's personality is entirely up to the players to decide. He can either assume a hopeful and slightly idealistic persona, often giving people the benefit of the doubt and questioning the need to perform morally questionable actions, or be a quite pragmatic man, who displays signs of aggression or violence if needed under tensed situation. Not much is known about Lee prior to the apocalypse, what is known is that he was a professor who taught history at the University of Georgia, convicted for murdering a senator who had an affair with his wife, and was about to serve a life sentence behind bars. Later on, it is known that Lee has lost his entire family to the apocalypse, making him the only surviving Everett thus far. As mentioned above, Lee's character is entirely determined by the player's response and actions. However, based on the options given during interaction and Lee's response to certain events, it can be said that he is perhaps a nice and likable person in essence. This is reinforced by Doug/Carley's statement that "everyone looks up to him" and voices their interest in having him as the leader. The most obvious trait that Lee has been displaying throughout the entire series so far is the ability to be caring and loving. This is primarily portrayed in his relationship with Clementine, a girl that he encounters during the apocalypse. At first sight, it is obvious that Lee immediately takes a liking to the girl and cares about her as a parent would towards their child. This is strengthened by the fact Lee states that most of his action are made for the sake of ensuring Clementine is protected and if possible, guaranteed a better life in the zombie apocalypse before him. During his conversation with Carley about his past with the senator, it is implied that, the man had no intention of murdering his wife's lover, as he claimed that the entire incident was purely accidental. In fact, when questioned about his past, a tone of remorse is sensed within his words. On the other hand, if the player chooses to be honest about Lee's past towards Clementine, Lee will tell her that he considered his victim a "bad" man. Unlike Lilly or Larry, Lee seems to be more merciful and is much more selfless. In fact, whenever a character is pitted in a suicide or hopeless scenario, he tries his very best to dissuade them not to commit suicide and help them out. This is primarily seen in Irene's situation, which greatly upsets him, Glenn, and Carley, when she decided to commit suicide. Another situation would be senselessly diving on to Andy St. John, in order to protect Duck. Despite the options offered to the players when discussing about Larry, at heart, Lee bears no ill feelings towards Larry, and even more so not on his daughter. This is demonstrated by the fact that he willingly helped Lilly to locate the keys to the pharmacy counter in order to search for his medications. Later on, when Kenny murders Larry, Lee reprimands him for doing so, although it is hinted that his feelings towards Larry, are mixed at best; as he mentioned he "couldn't do it" at the spur of the moment yet felt that the man didn't deserve to go that way, sometimes even offering to take Lilly's side when Kenny brings it up. Lee is however not a pushover by any means, and if need be, he can arise and defend himself or those that need defending by whatever means necessary. All in all, it is best said that Lee is nice man and he generally avoids trouble and tries to remain neutral whenever possible. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Lee hails from Macon, Georgia and has a brother who works at the family's pharmacy. Lee was a history professor at the University of Georgia for six years before being convicted of murdering a state senator who had been sleeping with his wife. Right before the apocalypse, Lee was being transported by local authorities to the West Central Prison in Georgia when the police car suddenly crashes rendering him injured and unconscious for some period of time. Post-Apocalypse Episode 1: A New Day Lee Everett is handcuffed sitting in the back of a police car. The car crashes and Lee blacks out. Lee awakens later and discovers that his leg is wounded. He breaks out of the wrecked cruiser and walks towards the apparently dead policeman. After unlocking his cuffs, the officer reanimates and attacks Lee, who kills it with a shotgun. The noise attracts several walkers to the site and Lee barely escapes them, by jumping over the fence to a nearby house. He decides to look for help inside, finding a pool of blood in the kitchen and an answering machine containing messages that tells of the quickly worsening situation for the couple that lived in the house. He discovers a walkie-talkie in a kitchen drawer and is contacted by Clementine, the young girl who lives in the house. She has been hiding in her treehouse while her parents are away in Savannah. Clementine suddenly screams and Lee is attacked by a zombie, Sandra, Clementine's babysitter. Lee is nearly bitten several times but eventually kills the walker with a hammer given to him by Clementine. Lee promises that he'll look after Clementine for awhile. Depending on what the player chooses, Lee and Clementine will leave the house immediately or either wait until dark in Clementine's treehouse. If they leave during the day, they head outside and they meet Shawn Greene and Chet, Shawn's friend. They are trying to get to Shawn's dad's farm, but the road was blocked by cars, so Shawn offers to take Lee and Clementine with him if Lee helps them clear the road. After clearing the road, they escape walkers and drive to the Greene's farm. If the player chooses to wait until night, they walk into the street and meet Shawn Greene and a policeman named Andre. Shawn states that his friend was killed earlier, and offers them a ride to his dad's farm so Lee's leg can be tended to. An undead Chet starts to come towards that characters, so they go into the police car and drive to Hershel's farm. Chet/Andre leave, and Shawn introduces them to his father, Hershel Greene. Hershel asks Clementine if she knows Lee. She says yes and Hershel then takes care of Lee's leg. Hershel then questions Lee about his whereabouts and doings before the apocalypse. The player can choose to make Lee directly lie to Hershel or be as honest as possible, making Lee give Hershel slightly edited version of the truth, only leaving out the most troublesome details. The next day Lee is introduced to Duck, aka Kenny Jr, Kenny and Katjaa, and starts to help around the farm. As Lee is helping Hershel in the barn, Hershel, if he was directly lied to, will confront Lee about it. He will, regardless, also tell Lee that trust and honesty are important when dealing with other people, especially with the trying times ahead. As they talk someone screams and they leave the barn. Hershel goes and gets his gun while Lee goes to see what's going on. When he gets to where the source of the noise, he sees Shawn underneath a tractor. It seems that Kenny Jr. might have been involved with Shawn being trapped. There are three walkers near the tractor. Two trying to get to Shawn and one trying to get Kenny Jr. Lee can choose to save Duck (Kenny Jr.) or Shawn, regardless Shawn dies. The only thing the choice does is affect how Hershel acts towards Lee's choice (Save Shawn, and he thanks Lee but blames Kenny, save Duck and he is angry at both) either way an angry Hershel asks Kenny and Lee to leave his farm and never come back, and Kenny gives Lee a lift to Macon At Macon they run out of gas and run into a group of walkers, but are saved by a group holed up in Lee's family pharmacy. A woman named Carley saves Duck from a walker and they run inside. There is an argument over how risky it was to save them and what to to with Duck as it is suspected he has been bitten. Lee can side with Larry, one of the group, or Kenny. After choosing, Clementine is attacked by a walker who was locked in the bathroom and Lee saves her with help from Carley. Larry, the father of Lilly starts to have a heart attack and Lilly says they have ran out of pills, so Lee goes looking for the keys to the Pharmacy and learns about what happened to his family, who have died. Lee helps out around the store and Carley reveals she knows who he is and what he did. Lee decide can trust her or not, and decide to tell Clementine what he did or not. After that Glenn calls on the walkie-talkie and says he is trapped at the Travelier Motel. Carley and Lee go out to get Glenn and learn that there is a woman trapped in a nearby room, they need to save her by taking out a group of walkers one by one. After saving her, they discover she is bitten and the player must choose to give her the gun or not so she can commit suicide, though regardless she will get the gun and kill herself. After the motel incident they return to the Pharmacy and Lee and Doug go out to the gate to look around and find Lee's brother trapped under a pole as a walker. Lee says he might have the keys and shows Doug a picture of him and Lee's parents that was recovered from the office, but no one knows the combo for the lock. Lee then uses a remote, which he took from the office, on the TVs around the street and an axe, which was found at the motel, to break the lock. Lee uses a brick to shatter the window so the TVs are better heard and distract the walkers while he euthanizes his brother. With the keys, Lee and Lilly enter the medical section of the store but trip an alarm, attracting the attention of all the walkers in the area. Now they must hold out until Kenny retrieve a car and can get them out. After locking the entrance doors, Lee is then given a choice to save Carley or Doug. After the other dies, Lee must then turn his attention to saving Clementine from a walker. On their way out, Lee is blocked by Larry. Larry assaults Lee by knocking him to the floor, with a horde of zombies closing in on him. Just before Lee is attacked by a zombie, Kenny comes to the rescue. The survivors relocate to the motel where they intend to set up base. Glenn tells Lee that he will leave to find his friends in Atlanta with or without his and the group's blessing, and Larry reveals that he also knows about Lee's past, and will not hesitate to use it against him if ever steps out of line. Just when things seem calm and for the most part peaceful, the street lights begin shutting off and all the power goes off. Episode 2: Starved For Help After three months Lee is seen hunting in the forest with Mark, a new member of the group. They talk about Kenny and Lilly and the arguments they have as Lily is rationing food and Kenny trying to feed his family. They are then interrupted when they hear screaming and find three survivors; Ben Paul, his friend Travis, and their teacher, David Parker. David's leg is caught in a bear trap and Lee must choose whether to leave David behind or save him. Regardless either David or Travis will die. If David is left to die Travis is accidentally shot trying to go for one of the rifles, but if David is freed (by cutting off his leg) Travis is distracted before the walkers attack him and they eat him alive. After taking Travis or David back to the motor inn with Kenny and Mark, Lilly will yell at them for bringing back more mouths to feed. She decides that Lee should take charge by giving him the group's rations. Depending on who is handed food, Lee can either improve or mend his relations with other members of the group. After dividing the third ration he has too decide if he will eat or if he will give someone else the last ration. Afterwards, Lee is informed by Katjaa that the wounded (David or Travis) has died. Only to find that they have now reanimated as a zombie and try to attack Katjaa. Either Carley, Larry or Mark will save Lee after he saves Katjaa from the zombie. They confront Ben (now the only surviving member of his group) and ask him why they didn't tell them his friend was bitten. Ben swears that the recently deceased was not bitten, and he explains to them that everyone is infected anyhow and when they die they will come back unless the brain is destroyed. Carley or Doug (depending on who Lee saved in the last episode) can be heard shouting at some survivors outside the Motel. They introduce themselves as Andrew and Danny St. John. They offer a deal; they need gas for their generator and Lee's group needs food. Lee, Carley or Doug, Mark and Ben go with them. During this time they witness two bandits arguing in the woods. The heated argument ends when one shoots the other in the head repeatedly killing him instantly. After moving on they arrive at the St. John Family Dairy that Mark instantly takes liking to. Lee is slightly suspicious and tells Mark too keep an eye open. After being introduced to Brenda St. John they offer to help clear up the electric fence of 'fried' walkers. Andy St. John has turned off the electrical fence at this time Mark and Lee are removing the walkers who have "fried". After fixing one of the posts, the electricity comes back on, and Lee is enraged by Andrew's carelessness; but they are suddenly attacked by Bandits. Mark is shot in the shoulder with an arrow and they both make their way back to the gate via hiding behind a tractor. The bandits withdraw after they reach the gate. At this point Carley/Doug have informed the others, about the barn and have now arrived at the farm. They are shocked to see Mark has been shot and is immediately taken in by Brenda and Katjaa. Lee learns that Ben and Carley/Doug have chosen to stay at the Motor Inn until they come back. At this time Danny St. John asks Lee if he would like to go to the Bandit's camp to get some payback. Lee can decide to go after checking up on everyone. When he arrives at the Bandit camp he discovers a Camcorder and then Clementine's hat which she had recently lost. Jolene, a lone crazy woman, shows up threatening them with a crossbow, Lee can choose to kill her immediately, or try to reason with her. If he chooses not to kill her she will tell him that she had a little girl who the bandits abused (perhaps raped) and perhaps killed. She begins to tell Danny she knows what he is and knows what he does to those people '', and he quickly kills her. Regardless of the player's actions she '''will '''die no matter what. After returning Kenny seems somewhat suspicious about the Dairy. Lilly is still angry about the idea of leaving the Motor Inn and wants to go back but Larry advises her not to, saying that they should stay for dinner at least. Lee goes into the barn where he finds Duck and Clem. Kenny is there with Katjaa and Andy. They find a locked door and Kenny begins to get increasingly suspicious. As a method to distract Andy to peek inside Lee tampers with one of the generators, thus luring Andy away. After removing the lock on the barn door Lee is told that dinner is ready. Kenny and Clem leave with Duck and Katjaa but Lee stays behind and continues to investigate. Upon opening the door he discovers what a slaughter room with bloodstains. Andy appears suddenly and explains that they still hunt for animals too keep themselves fed but Mama (Brenda) hates a mess so they do it in the barn. Lee is disturbed but goes along with his story. Lee later joins them at dinner. He requests to go to the bathroom to investigate, still suspicious. Upon discovering a hidden room, he finds a legless Mark. Mark is barely conscious as warns him about the brothers, telling him not to eat dinner revealing that they are cannibals. Lee then has to rush downstairs and warm Clementine not to eat the dinner- however the player has to get him there and shout on time. Lee tells everyone about the food, and the St. John brothers retaliate threatening them at gunpoint. Brenda reveals that they were taught never to waste food, as their reasoning for eating humans, and said that Mark was going to die anyway. Mark is heard falling down the stairs where he is seen crawling around calling for help. Filling the group with horror, Danny uses the distraction and knocks Lee unconscious. He next wakes up in a meat locker with Larry, Clementine, Kenny, and Lilly. Kenny reveals that they have Katjaa and Duck, and then Larry unexpectedly has a heart attack (due to his medical condition). He stops breathing and Kenny assumes that he is dead and wants to destroy his brain, but Lily insists that he isn't and they need to resuscitate him. Lee must choose to side with Kenny or Lilly. Regardless who he chooses Larry dies. Larry is either killed by Lee and Kenny, or just Kenny who crushes his head with a salt block (or lick, as said in the game). Regarding on Lee's choice either Kenny or Lilly will be extremely upset with Lee. Clem is able to crawl out of the meat locker via air vents and unlocks the door, and Kenny goes to find his family while Lilly is mourning Larry. Lee tells Clem to watch over Lilly and leaves to find Kenny. Both are then confronted by Danny St. John who is unexpectedly taken out by Lilly or Kenny. The player may then kill or spare Danny's life, and this decision is noted by Clementine. After Lee goes to find Kenny and the others, he meets Carley/Doug with Ben. Lee explains the situation and tells them to go round the back, as using the gate would be too dangerous. Lee returns to the St. John's house where he finds Brenda holding Katjaa hostage, and carefully walks forward, trying to negotiate while driving her towards an undead Mark at the top of the stairs. While outside Kenny is confronting Andy who is holding Duck hostage. Kenny is shot and Lee attacks and fights Andy, and he eventually gets the upper hand, and the player can either choose to savagely kill Andy or leave him for the walkers who are now overtaking the dairy. After, Lee discovers a car which is seemingly abandoned. The group consider emptying it, but Clementine objects. The player can either choose to have Lee take Clementine's side, in which case Kenny and Katjaa loot the car, or he can loot the car himself, and hand out the food items to the others. If the latter is chosen then he finds a hoodie which he gives to Clementine, and he can persuade her taking the stuff is okay or not. No matter what, Carley/Doug comes to him and explain that they found batteries for the camcorder he found earlier at the Bandit camp. They turn it on and discover Jolene watching them at the motor inn. It is revealed that she knew the several of the Bandits by name, calling them "rapists monsters", and that she took a liking to Clementine, seeing her as a replacement for her daughter. Episode 3: Long Road Ahead Lee will continue to appear in this episode. Episode 4: Around Every Corner Lee will continue to appear in this episode. Episode 5: No Time Left Lee will continue to appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lee has killed: *Unnamed US Senator *Unnamed Police Officer (Zombified) *Sandra (Zombified) *B. Everett (Zombified) *David Parker (Caused/Determinant) *Jolene (Determinant) *Larry (Determinant) *Andrew St. John (Determinant) *Danny St. John (Determinant) *Duck (Determinant) *Unnamed Woman (Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed bandits. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *In a Q&A with Jake Rodkin and Harrison G. Pink, Lead Designer and Episode 3 Designer, it was stated that the prison Lee was being transported to in the beginning of the game is in fact the same prison that the survivors stay at in the comic, West Central Prison. *Some of the survivors that Lee encounters are from the comic book series such as , , and . *He states that he didn't know his parents very well indicating that he moved at an early age, though he could be lying to conceal his identity and/or hide his past. *Lee is the only known person left alive in the Everett Family. *In Episode Two, he confided in Clementine that he had once thought of having children, an idea she suggested he not give up on. *In episode 2, "Starved for Help", players have to decide who to give food to. 11% of players choose to feed Lee, the second least out of any character, only before Doug. Playing Dead: Episode 5 ''IGN (August 23, 2012)Playing Dead Episode 5 In-Wiki Link *Lee seems to have injured his left knee sometime in the past as he always has to hold as if in pain to stand and it is heared cracking when standing. References Everett, Lee Everett, Lee Everett, Lee